<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex and the Glowing Blue Cube by Anonymous_Wraith, H_Faith_Marr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085486">Alex and the Glowing Blue Cube</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Wraith/pseuds/Anonymous_Wraith'>Anonymous_Wraith</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Faith_Marr/pseuds/H_Faith_Marr'>H_Faith_Marr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND IS TIRED, Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Alex Rider has PTSD, Alex Rider is So Done, Alex Rider is a Mess, Alex and Tony have a love/hate relationship, Alex realizes this, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alex Rider, Bitter Alex Rider, Crossover, Gen, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow To Update, Snarky Alex Rider, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers are a Mess, also not a tag and still Disappointed(tm), loki is intrigued and irritated by this small child, the avengers aren't team players, which isn't a tag and I'm Disappointed(tm) in all of you alex rider fic authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Wraith/pseuds/Anonymous_Wraith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Faith_Marr/pseuds/H_Faith_Marr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Alex is lent out to an intelligence agency...</p><p>And once again, Alex is done before the mission even starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Rider &amp; Everyone, Alex Rider &amp; Loki, Alex Rider &amp; Phil Coulson, Alex Rider &amp; SHIELD, Loki &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. blackmailed, bitter, and brash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Rider sits, unmoving, arms crossed. It goes to show that even with Alan Blunt out of office and Mrs.Jones’ promise to give him a choice in the matter, MI6 still blackmails and manipulates a traumatized fifteen-year-old to do their dirty work. Figures. </p><p>Though-- this job is a lot different than other jobs that Alex has been forced to take. First off, there are aliens involved. Second, he isn’t the only one with the cool gadgets. Third, he isn’t alone.</p><p>He observes his ‘teammates,’ wondering if a single member of this so-called ‘team’ knows how to play well with others. Natasha Romanov, assassin and master of disguise, manipulation, and getting on peoples’ nerves. Bruce Banner, nervous mastermind, glum chum, and could-turn-into-a-green-monster-at-any-moment scientist. Thor Odinson, gleaming muscle, loud giant, and with a superiority complex that can outmatch an <i>actual</i> god’s. Anthony “Tony” Stark-- who has yet to show his face-- billionaire, playboy, philanthropist… and complete idiot, according to the files. Finally-- maybe the only one of them that can at least work decently with others-- Steve “Captain America” Rogers. The perfect soldier. Kinda reminds Alex of what MI6 wants him to be, when it comes to personality and obedience.</p><p>None of them has seemed to notice him yet. He suspects Romanov has seen him and hasn’t cared-- but other than that, they are perfectly happy not looking at their surroundings in the slightest. What kind of team is this? Sure, they’ve already caught the mastermind behind the plan, but that doesn’t mean they are out of deep waters yet. Alex has enough experience to know that the mission isn’t over until you snuff out the operation and make sure that no one else can take the reins. </p><p>He turns to the monitor, just in time to see Nick Fury (not quite as bad as Blunt, but bad enough) walk into the room where the glass containment unit keeps Loki at bay. <i>“In case it's unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass…”</i></p><p>He pushes a button, and suddenly there is a roaring of air as the helicarrier opens up from underneath. Loki doesn’t look unsettled, and Alex can only agree with him. What is falling to earth compared to threats of dissection, compared to being shot into space with the ultimatum that you are the only one able to save the earth, compared to watching one of the only people in your life who hasn’t manipulated or used you die in a ruthless explosion? </p><p><i>“Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” </i>Alex can see the underlying smugness in the head of SHIELD (just another in the lengthening list of organizations that Alex has been lent to like some sort of particularly useful possession), and he feels a flash of irritation. Fury is like any other spy that Alex has had the displeasure of working under. Arrogant, sadistic, and utterly underestimating his opponent. </p><p>Fury closes the hatch. He gestures at Loki. <i>“Ant.” </i>He points at the trigger. <i>“Boot.”</i></p><p>Loki, like the little female dog that he is, merely smirks. <i>“It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.”</i></p><p><i>“Built for someone a lot</i> stronger<i> than you.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Oh, I've heard.”</i>
</p><p>Alex glances sidelong at Banner, who is staring at the screen, resigned. </p><p>Loki continues. <i>“The mindless beast makes play’ he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?”</i></p><p><i>“How </i>desperate <i>am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control.”</i> Nick Fury is righteous in his hubris, chest stuck up and eye aflame. <i>“You talk about peace and you kill ‘cause it's fun. You have made me</i> very <i>desperate. You might not be glad that you did.” </i></p><p><i>“Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power-- unlimited power-- and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share... and then to be reminded what</i> real <i>power is.”</i> It is evident that Loki enjoys this game of cat vs dog. The dog, clumsy and slow and nothing but bark. The cat, clever and sly enough to outwit the dog.</p><p>But Nick Fury is not a dog; he is a ferret. The ferret doesn’t give a crap. </p><p>He smiles. <i>“Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.”</i> </p><p>Fury walks off, leaving Loki in his glass cell, leaving him to smirk at the camera and overall act like he couldn’t care less about the cage around him. What is he planning? </p><p>Banner breaks the silence. “He really grows on you, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“That’s one way to put it,” Alex agrees easily, announcing his presence for the first time. Everyone but Romanov whirls around, surprised by the teenager lounging in the corner of the room and surprised that they hadn’t noticed him sitting there. “He killed what-- eighty people in two days? Brainwashes a few SHIELD agents and a supposedly average scientist that’s been involved with extraterrestrial activities before, then lets himself get captured for obviously nefarious reasons… really, it’s a wonder that we haven’t invited him to dinner yet.”</p><p>Thor is the first to shake off his shock, brows furrowing and stance widening. He does not speak to Alex, however, instead turning to Rogers as if the teenager couldn’t speak for himself. “Why is there a Midgardian adolescent listening in on our plans?” he asks gruffly.</p><p>Alex doesn’t give Rogers a chance to speak. “Because <i>my</i> government lent me to <i>America’s</i> government, because they wanted one of theirs in on this operation. Can’t have aliens without everyone knowing about it and wanting control over it, after all.”</p><p>“Fury agreed to this?” Romanov asks dryly. </p><p>He shrugs. “I’m useful.” He schooches his chair forwards so that he can rest his feet on the table. He couldn’t care less about respectfulness or formalities at this point. He’s had enough of intelligence agencies. “Don’t know how my age is so <i>special </i>for this operation, but I’m sure that we’ll find out eventually.”</p><p>“Wait wait wait wait,” Banner expresses in one breath, hands held up to emphasize his point. “You said '<i>your</i>' government before. You’re british, right? What do the British want with Loki?”</p><p>“How should I know?” He fiddles idly with a pocket knife that he forced MI6 to let him bring. He isn’t going into a mission without a weapon, not anymore. “Probably some sort of asset.”</p><p>“How old are you again?” Banner asks.</p><p>“Fifteen.”</p><p>“Hardly a babe!” Thor booms. “We do not need a <i>child</i> to thwart my brother’s plan! Our team doesn’t need another member, much less such a young and inexperienced one as this.”</p><p>Alex smiles wryly. “I don’t like it as much as you do, Odinson. But if my government thinks I’m old enough to bust organ traffickers and prevent a nuclear war that would destroy most of the Western world, then I’m sure aliens are pocket change in comparison.” </p><p>Romanov drums her fingernails on the table’s wooden surface, a contemplative look on her face. “You’re the teenage agent that stopped Sarov.”</p><p>Alex isn’t surprised that she knows about that. “As well as Sayle, Grief, Damian Cray, Rothman-- all the rest of SCORPIA, actually, including my godfather. Oh, let’s see... Drevin, Gregorovich, Winston Yu, McCain, Razim… the list goes on.” </p><p>Romanov stilled, something like appreciation flickering in her eyes. “That’s a pretty hefty list,” she acknowledged.</p><p>Thor was not as impressed. “You are a child--”</p><p>“As <i>flattering</i> as this attention is,” he interrupts sarcastically, making it clear that it is anything but. “I think we have more important things to worry about than my age and credentials. Such as figuring out the plan of Mister Megalomaniac down in containment so we can be sure no one can continue his plans while he’s locked up here. Or figuring out why he <i>wants</i> to be here in the first place.”</p><p>“Yes,” Rogers agrees. “It looks like Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?”</p><p>Thor seems unhappy with the proceedings, but answers the question. “He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”</p><p>“An army? From outer space?” Rogers restates with a serious expression.</p><p>“So he's building another portal.” Banner interjects, not deeming Roger’s question worthy of a response.  “That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.”</p><p>“Selvig?” Thor questions, a light of worry entering his gaze.</p><p>“He’s an anthropologist.”</p><p>“He’s a friend,” Thor corrects.</p><p>Alex notes that down for future reference, having an odd feeling that it would be useful later.</p><p>Natasha only confirms his suspicion when she says, “Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.”</p><p>“I wanna know why Loki let us take him, like the kid said. He's not leading an army from here,” Steve says.</p><p>“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki,” stupid, brainless Banner states. “That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.” </p><p>Alex resists the urge to sigh, instead clenching the armrests of his chair and forcing his expression to relax. <i>These</i> are the people he is working with? Working alone would almost be better, in his humble opinion. It’s not like any of the ‘team’ assignments he’s been on haven’t ended up with him working alone anyway. </p><p>Thor draws himself up. “Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.”</p><p>“He killed eighty people in two days,” Natasha (the only sensible one there) emphasizes. </p><p>“He's adopted.”</p><p>Banner steers the conversation back on track. “I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?”</p><p>“It's a stabilizing agent.” Tony Stark strolls into the room like it is his own mansion, arrogance rolling off him in waves. Say what you like about Stark, but he knows how to make an entrance.</p><p>Coulson slips in from behind him like someone who knows how to be forgotten, reminding Alex uncomfortably of Crowley. A plain-faced agent, easily forgettable but deadly in his own right. Stark mutters something to him that Alex doesn’t quite hear, then they split ways.</p><p>“It means,” he says louder, expecting, and gaining, the attention of all around him. “The portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.” He focuses on Thor. “No hard feelings, Point Break.” He pats Thor’s arm as he passes by him, careless of physical boundaries and confident in himself and nothing else. “You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.” He passes Agent Hill and stands behind the helicarrier command center, scanning everything around him with a disinterested eye. “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails.” He points. “That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.” He pauses, leaning back and covering one eye dramatically, swivelling his head to look at the different monitors. “How does Fury see this?”</p><p>“He turns,” Hill contributes bluntly. </p><p>“Well, that sounds exhausting,” he exclaims breezely. He starts fiddling with the monitors. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density.” Alex, hyper aware of the billionaire’s movements, notices him attach something to one of the monitors with a casual hand. A bug, most likely. “Something to... kick start the cube.”</p><p>“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” says Hill dryly.</p><p>“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?”</p><p>“I have.” Alex clears his throat. “And I’m assuming that for someone like Loki, who knows and has interacted with the Tesseract before--”</p><p>“Woah!” Stark bursts out. “Who let the kid in here? I thought that this was a spies-only kind of deal. You Hill’s nephew or something?”</p><p>What is <i>wrong</i> with these peoples’ situational awareness?</p><p>Hill ignores that last comment. “Want to introduce yourself?”</p><p>Alex shrugs, kicking his feet off the table and getting to his feet. “Alex Rider. ‘Volunteer’ agent for MI6.” He waves lazily, using quotation marks where they are due. “Was fourteen when I went on my first mission, and its been a year and nine missions-- give or take a few-- since then. I’ve worked for MI6, the CIA, ASIS-- and I’ve dabbled with double agency against a criminal organization known as SCORPIA. Now I’m working for SHIELD. Any questions?” He sits down again. He is done giving any craps. He is a teenage boy, and he is going to utilize that privilege until the day he dies.</p><p>“I have a question,” Tony says, raising his hand petulantly. “Do the british make a habit of using child soldiers, or are you just special?”</p><p>“Just special, as far as I know,” Alex replies coolly. “Are we done or can we get on with the brainstorming stage, please?”</p><p>“Actually, before we continue,” says Rogers. “I’d like to clarify something. You keep saying things like ‘I don’t want to be here’ and keep inferring that your government ‘lent’ you to us…”</p><p>“Just the dramatics of a teenager, Captain Rogers,” Alex smooths over, the lie falling from his tongue easily. He wants to get this job done as quickly as possible, and that means glossing over the details of his arrangement so that they can get on with the mission without distractions.</p><p>Rogers doesn’t seem convinced, but he lets it slide. He turns to Tony. “Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”</p><p>Banner answers. “He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.”</p><p>“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect,” Tony adds.</p><p>“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.”</p><p>“Finally, someone who speaks English.”</p><p>Yet again, Alex was left out of the conversation, though he followed along without difficulty. Is he surprised? No. Even when they employ his help, they underestimate him because of his age. He has barely less experience than most of them, and more experience with this sort of work than at least Banner or Thor. He settles back. If they don’t want his help, then he won’t push the matter. </p><p>“Is that what just happened?” Rogers asks incredulously. </p><p>Banner and Stark shake hands, respect for each other settling in their eyes. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner.” Tony gestures as he speaks, his posture self-importantly casual. “Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you... lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”</p><p>Suddenly, all goodwill that Tony has gained is lost with Banner. He looks down. “... thanks.”</p><p>Nick Fury walks in, and Alex straightens, if only slightly. It never hurts to give a bit of respect to a superior, no matter how much Alex distrusts him. “Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.”</p><p>“Let's start with that stick of his,” says Rogers, the singular person that Alex marginally trusts not to get them all killed. “It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.”</p><p>“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. <i>And</i> I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”</p><p>“Monkeys?” Thor asks in blissful ignorance. “I do not understand--”</p><p>“I do!” Rogers exclaims. Stark rolls his eyes. The captain looks around, embarrassed, leaning his arm on the table. “I- I understood that reference.” </p><p>Completely ignoring Rogers, Stark turns to Banner. “Shall we play, doctor?”</p><p>“Let's play some.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex can’t help but notice that, as they all slowly trickle out of the room to do their various tasks, the Galaga player turns back to playing his game. The freedom of not being blackmailed into your job.</p><p>Oh, well. Alex has some snooping to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should probably mention that updates will be infrequent, as both me and Marr are unreliable authors with erratic schedules. In any case, please enjoy. Comments are welcome, whether they be critical or encouraging. </p><p>Stay safe, stay inside, and stay healthy! Mental health is just as important as physical health, so be sure to take care of yourselves! </p><p>~ Wraith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. when in doubt, eavesdrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter by yours truly! Next chapter will be by Marr. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>~ Wraith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex sees no one as he makes his way through the helicarrier. It is oddly deserted for such a big ship, making Alex wonder where the rest of the SHIELD agents are stationed. If this is their main base of operations, why are the majority of the ones there the ones that were in the control room?</p>
<p>That is a question for another day. For now, the bigger question is why SHIELD is making weapons of mass destruction. </p>
<p>He looks around at the array of weapons before him, feeling vaguely disgusted. SCORPIA, he can understand having vaults with various things that go boom (when they were around, of course), but SHIELD? They’re supposed to be the ones <i>helping</i> people, not destroying them. Though, knowing intelligence agencies, they probably don’t even know the difference. </p>
<p>He makes a mental note to have a… <i>talk</i> with Fury, later on. The man probably won't listen to his fifteen-year-old temporary subordinate, but it’s at least worth a shot. </p>
<p>Another ‘detour’ has him sneaking around the outside of the dark room which contains Loki, who is otherwise occupied talking to Romanov. </p>
<p>She is pretty enough and human enough to make Loki underestimate her and her acting capabilities. She is using that to its fullest advantage, leading the so-called god of lies down a twisted path of interrogation. Alex has heard of Romanov before he had been blackmailed into this mission (and read her files once MI6 informed him), so he knows that this is her favourite form of information gathering. Get the men to lower their guard around her, make full use of her feminine looks, then walk away with the information that she requires. Simple, and less messy than other methods of interrogation. </p>
<p>“--Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me; he made a different call.” She humanizes herself the further she speaks, making herself vulnerable and seemingly easy to manipulate. </p>
<p>Loki takes the bait. “And what will you do if I vow to spare him?”</p>
<p>“Not let you out.”</p>
<p>As they speak, Alex scales to the rafters of the helicarrier silently. He is certain that both occupants of the room know he is there, but he likes being up high, and he will damn well do what he likes. He listens with half an ear and settles into a (normally) uncomfortable nook like a sufficiently liquid cat.</p>
<p>Loki laughs at Romanov; a madman in every sense of the word. “Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?”</p>
<p>“Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian... or was.” Romanov plays along with Loki’s traitorous tendencies, but Alex knows full well that she will not work under a man like Loki-- not again. No matter what price it takes. Like Alex, Romanov has had unpleasant experiences with being controlled and used against her will, and both of them will not submit easily. </p>
<p>Alex curses MI6 with all the words a fifteen-year-old should not know. He may not submit easily, but under the right sort of pressure…</p>
<p>“What is it you want?” says Loki.</p>
<p>“It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.”</p>
<p>Alex thinks of a helicopter crashing, of a man blowing his own brains out, of a speck crashing to a bitter end, of a plane tangled in wire, of explosions and water and bones breaking. Sure, he’d never meant for all those people to die, but his hands are still stained with their blood. He may not have pulled a trigger, but they are still dead, and he had been the one to kill them. He has a lot of red in his ledger. Probably not as much as Romanov, but he understands the need to level the balance of death, to bring life instead of destruction. He wonders if being forced into saving the world is enough to pay his debts.</p>
<p>“Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's <i>gushing</i> red-- and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?” Loki is all but purring the words, a harsh glint to his eye making him seem predatory and violent. He grits his teeth, stepping forward in bristling fury and raging contempt. “This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!”</p>
<p>This echoes with Alex. How many agents has Blunt sent to their deaths, all in the name of the greater good? How many times has Alex killed, only to make his own life and his friends lives better, safer? Did the reason matter if the end result is still people dead?</p>
<p>“You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers,” Loki continued.</p>
<p><i>Alex</i> lies and kills in the service of liars and killers.</p>
<p>“You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!”</p>
<p>Alex tucks himself more firmly into his hole, frowning at the scene below him. Loki may not be a god, but he is certainly a master at manipulation and spinning words in such a way as to catch the other off guard. It isn’t even directed at him, and he can feel the effects.</p>
<p>Loki slams against the cell wall, and Romanov flinches back. “I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! <i>This</i> is my bargain, you mewling quim!”</p>
<p>She turns away. Alex knows that she is acting, but it is near flawless in its presentation. “You’re a monster,” she chokes out.</p>
<p>He smiles a sadistic and slightly manic smile, then laughs. “No; you brought the monster.”</p>
<p>Her act drops in less than an instant. She turns around, poised and perfectly in control. “So, that’s your play.”</p>
<p>Alex watches as Loki comes to the realization that she has out-tricked him, and the liar staggers at the knowledge that someone could possibly lie to him without him spotting it. “What?”</p>
<p>Ignoring him, she touches her earpiece and speaks to whoever is on the other side. “Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab; I'm on my way. Send Thor as well.” She turns back to Loki, an amused gleam in her eye. “Thank you for your cooperation.”</p>
<p>As she walks out, leaving Loki frozen in disbelief, she locks eyes with Alex. He nods a little in greeting. She nods back, and then she is gone. </p>
<p>There is silence for a moment.</p>
<p>“Is there something that you’d like to say, Midgardian?” Loki is far too calm for his plans being spoiled. Are his plans spoiled? Or does it matter that someone knows a facet of his plan?</p>
<p>Alex slides down the side of the wall and approaches the Asgardian. “I already have most of my questions answered,” he says smoothly. He tucks his hands in his pockets. “My only wonder is, why did you let yourself get captured?”</p>
<p>Loki shrugs. “What makes you think I let them capture me?”</p>
<p>“I have news for you, Greeny,” he says. “We’re not idiots.” Most of them, anyway.</p>
<p>“Debatable.”</p>
<p>“Just answer the question.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t. “Run away, little boy,” he croons, smiling that ever-so-sharp smile. “You don’t know what you’re getting into.”</p>
<p>Alex snorts. “I know more about what I’m getting into than almost everyone here. You think they’d let a normal fifteen-year-old kid wander around spy headquarters?” </p>
<p>“What do I know or care about those snivelling wretches?” Loki snarls. “You’re all hopeless. You’re so incompetent that you’re almost <i>begging</i> to be ruled. For example, look at Romanov. Searching so <i>desperately</i> for redemption that she lets herself be won over by Barton, her enemy! Even before that, she let herself be shaped and molded by those around her, let herself become the killer that she so <i>hates</i>--”</p>
<p>“As if you’re any different,” Alex remarks. “As if any of us are. We are controlled by circumstances, Loki.” He perches himself on the railing, unconcerned by the dangerous drop. “<i>You</i> have been controlled by your circumstances. Adopted, right? I wonder how that came about.”</p>
<p>“You know nothing.” Loki curls a lip, his teeth bared. “Odin may have saved me from death, but I am no son of his.”</p>
<p>“Whose son are you, then?” Alex is genuinely curious. </p>
<p>The trickster turns around, saying breezily, “It is none of your concern, mortal. What <i>is</i> your concern is what you are going to do about those controlling you. Does it not bother you that you are being used against your will?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” says Alex, allowing a bit of resignation to enter his tone. “But what can I do about it? It’s this or the foster system. And honestly, playing nice to a bunch of spies but still getting to live my life is far better than being tossed around like an unwanted football and not knowing where or who I’m going to end up with next. What about you? Why do <i>you</i> submit to the wills of others?”</p>
<p>“This is of my own will, mortal,” Loki says, but a gleam of lies sparkles in his cloudy blue eyes. “I was <i>made</i> to rule. <i>You</i> were made to <i>be</i> ruled. What part of that simple equation don’t you understand?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Alex says noncommittally. “I don’t think we’re made to be <i>anything</i>, really. It’s all on what you <i>decide</i> to be. That’s my opinion, anyway.” He shrugs precariously, bracing himself on the railing with practiced ease. “Everyone’s morals and standards and goals are different, and they guide their actions according to those morals and standards and goals. Circumstances affect the choices you have, and from there, you choose the circumstances you want to meet in the future. So-” He hops off the railing. “-we’ve come full circle. What circumstances do you want to meet by being purposefully captured?”</p>
<p>Loki smiles. “Guess you’ll have to see, won’t you?” </p>
<p>Alex didn’t really expect an answer. </p>
<p>He smiles back. “I’d say I look forward to it-- but I really don’t.” </p>
<p>And with that, he exits the room.</p>
<p><i>For what possible reason would Loki allow himself to be captured?</i> Alex thinks as he walks back down the hallways towards the lab that Banner and Stark are working in. <i>He left himself at the mercy of his enemies, and he couldn’t have had any clue as to where they would put him or what their plans with him were. What they </i>did <i>do with him was pretty mild, considering his history and his obvious hints at his plan. MI6 would have interrogated him already, then thrown him in the darkest pit they could find and leave him there to rot. Probably would have filled the hole with cement and pretend it never happened…</i></p>
<p>He shakes himself from those bitter thoughts as he reaches the lab, hearing raised voices from the other side of the door. He listens for a moment to make sure he knows what environment he is getting into. What a wonderful spy he makes.</p>
<p>“--the only thing you really fight for is yourself,” Rogers says snarkily. “You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” Too specific to come from anywhere but experience. Rogers really is a team player-- but not everyone shares his ideals. </p>
<p>“I think I would just cut the wire,” Stark replies easily, as if it is that simple.</p>
<p>Alex can almost hear Roger’s sharp smile. “Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”</p>
<p>“A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” Roger’s words had hit a nerve for Stark, it seems. Alex thinks back to his profile. Howard Stark, Tony’s father, had been a friend and colleague of Rogers during the war. He also paid little attention to Tony during his youth. Alex puts two and two together. Howard must have talked a lot about his old friend Captain America, and Stark feels jealous of the attention he could never get from his father. This might be a problem, in future team interactions. He makes a note to talk to Fury about it later.</p>
<p>There was a tense pause, where Alex wondered if he should enter or leave the fighting to the ‘grown ups.’</p>
<p>“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds,” Rogers challenges, and Alex decides its about time he stopped this hostility before it <i>really</i> goes too far.</p>
<p>“You people are so petty… and tiny,” Odinson remarks as Alex silently slips through the doorway and into the room. </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough.” Interrupting, Alex raises his hands and strides to stand between Stark and Rogers. “I’m the only one who gets to be childish, here. You are all capable operatives-” That’s one choice of words, at least. “-with experience and initiative; you should be able to remain calm and respectful to your fellows <i>despite</i> any conflicts that may arise between you. God knows that I’ve hated almost everyone I’ve had the displeasure of working with…” Exhibit A: Fury. “But this is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. We need to find out what Loki is planning and what, exactly, we are going to do about it.”</p>
<p>They have no time to respond to him as the computer beeps, as if to prove his point. </p>
<p>“Got it,” Stark declares, looking at the screen.</p>
<p>They all went into ‘mission mode.’</p>
<p>Thor perks up. “Located the Tesseract?”</p>
<p>Stark nods. “I can get there faster.”</p>
<p>“Look, all of us--” Rogers tries, but Odinson interrupts him.</p>
<p>“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.”</p>
<p>Stark makes for the door, but Rogers stops him. “You’re not going alone.”</p>
<p>“You gonna stop me?” </p>
<p>“Put on the suit, let’s find out.”</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.”</p>
<p>“Put on the suit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Banner exclaims as he looks at the monitor.</p>
<p>Everything seems to move in slow motion for a moment.</p>
<p>Then-- at twice times speed-- everything </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>snaps.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The helicarrier jerks in place, and everyone is thrown to the floor in a glorified bull ride. </p>
<p>Instantly scrambling to his feet, Alex faintly hears Rogers saying, “Put on the suit” and Stark’s definitive response, but Alex is already moving. He runs outside the room and bolts back down the hallway the way he came, knowing that this is Loki’s doing.</p>
<p>
  <i>So, this is what he was planning.</i>
</p>
<p>When he reaches the detention room, Loki is already gone from his glass cage, and Alex is on his guard. Where is Loki?</p>
<p>A hand wraps around his thin throat, and something sharp and metallic is pressed against the soft underside of his chin. “Move, and you will be dead,” Loki warns.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t I already?” Alex hisses through gritted teeth, stretching his throat to relieve some of the blade’s pressure. “It’s simpler just to kill me, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>He feels Loki’s cheek brush against his ear, and he shivers. “Ahh, yes. But we are much too similar, you and I-- and I only kill when I have reason to.” Alex feels the hand on his neck move to twist his arm behind his back. “Now, stay still like a good little mortal.”</p>
<p>His mind whirring, Alex dares not move an inch as Loki ties his hands tightly behind his back. With what, who knows. It feels like rope, only smooth, and a single strand instead of several woven together. Some sort of alien handcuffs, then.</p>
<p>He is pushed forward and tethered to the railing with that same rope-not-rope. He is distinctly reminded of when he was tied to a similar railing-- though this one was over crashing waves and radioactive submarines-- put there by a man who would destroy most of Eurasia with a single, devastating blast. He remembers a stitched-together monstrosity with insanity in its heart, remembers the <i>thud</i> of a metal-studded head hitting a magnet, remembers the gunshot that ended Sarov’s life by his own hand. He hopes that this scenario wouldn’t end the same way.</p>
<p>“Stay there for a moment, would you?” Loki says, then does something strange with his hands, almost like he is imitating rain. The Loki in front of Alex disappears, and a clone of Loki (or is it the real one?) materializes in front of his former cage.</p>
<p>In that moment, Odinson bursts through the doorway. “No!” he cries out as he spots ‘Loki’ escaping his prison. He charges straight past Alex-- as if he does not see him-- and <i>flies</i> through the image of Loki. The glass containment unit’s doors close behind him, and he spins around in surprise and fury.</p>
<p>“Will you ever <i>not</i> fall for that?” Loki muses, a smile playing along his lips as he appears once more, his chest puffed up with smug pride. </p>
<p>Roaring, Odinson smashes his hammer against the glass. The glass merely cracks, but the helicarrier <i>shudders</i>.</p>
<p>Loki seems wary for a moment, then smiles once more. “The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?” Alex watches as his hand hovers over the switch that would end the thunder god’s life. Does he not care for his brother’s survival?</p>
<p>Then <i>Phil Coulson</i>, of all people, steps into the room with a square gun. His eyes flit past Alex, just like Odinson’s had, as if he is not there. Or, rather, as if he cannot see Alex. He hefts the gun at Loki and says in a politely deadpan voice, “Move away, please.”</p>
<p>Loki moves away from the switch cautiously.</p>
<p>“You like this?” Coulson continues. ”We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does.” He readies the gun. “Do you wanna find out?” </p>
<p>Alex sees it before it happens. The flicker of not-light behind Coulson. He doesn’t have enough time to stop it, but his tether gives him <i>just</i> enough slack to reach out with his leg in a smoothly practiced side-kick. The kick clips something unseeable as a curved spear-staff punctures Coulson’s shoulder, causing far less damage than it would have if Alex had not intercepted it. Coulson dropped the gun in pain, staggering into the wall.</p>
<p>Loki fully manifested-- the <i>real</i> Loki this time-- and kicked the gun far from Coulson’s reach. His attention was not on Coulson, however, instead fixed on Alex with calm contemplation.</p>
<p>Alex once again is reminded of Sarov, of his disappointment at Alex’s disobedience. It is not a happy comparison. </p>
<p>“You are far too troublesome to keep awake, I’m afraid,” Loki decides. He approaches Alex, and Alex tugs fruitlessly at his bonds, a silent snarl on his lips. “So feisty.” Loki chuckles. “This won’t take a moment.”</p>
<p>Then, Alex is plunged into black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tired of being kidnapped by megalomaniacs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Alex opens his eyes he takes a moment to acknowledge the bitter irritation of once again waking up in an undisclosed location after being failed by the people who were supposed to help him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alex opens his eyes he takes a moment to acknowledge the bitter irritation of once again waking up in an undisclosed location after being failed by the people who were supposed to help him. At least he hadn’t been planning on counting on them.</p><p>The first thing he does, of course, is look around, careful not to alert anyone watching to his aware state. Glass walls overlooking the city from high up, three flat stairs under him that only rich people would even consider for the middle of a room, and… is that a bar? A well-stocked bar, actually, with all kinds of fancy bottles on the wall behind it. So the home of someone rich who likes to drink. Now who does that remind Alex of?</p><p>A small flash of light seen out of the corner of his eye alerts him to his captor’s presence, and he tilts his head back to look, still lying on the floor. “How’d you get us into Stark’s place?”</p><p>Loki, God of Mischief, adopted brother of Thor, and all around nuisance, smirks. “Through the window, of course.”</p><p>Alex squints up at him, pushing himself to sit upright on one of the steps. “I can’t tell if you’re messing with me, but I honestly don’t care that much at the moment.” Arching his back and humming with seeming content as it pops to hide how his heart is jackrabbiting in his chest at this entire situation, he waves his hands up at the drama queen. “So… I’m not tied up. Why?”</p><p>Loki raises an eyebrow. “Do you think having your hands free makes any difference in your situation?”</p><p>He wants to shoot back a defensive retort, but his highness is infuriatingly correct, so Alex levers himself to his feet and crosses his arms. Child spy and god stare at each other in contemplative silence, one scared-annoyed and the other amused-satisfied.</p><p>Alex asks, “So what now? Why take me?”</p><p>Does he need more brainwashed henchmen? Is he bored and wants to play mind games with a kid? Is he hoping that Alex has any information on the others’ movements?</p><p>“I mentioned we are similar,” Loki reminds, as if that explains anything at all.</p><p>Mind games, for sure. Great. Just great. Alex <i>loves</i> mind games. Who doesn’t love being manipulated and played with until they aren’t sure which way is up and who they can actually trust?</p><p>“Not how we are or how that’s in any way relevant,” Alex returns, a tad sharply, as he paces towards the window —just to test the waters, what kind of boundaries Loki expects him to keep.</p><p>The god doesn’t move, eyebrow still raised in silent laughter that grates on Alex’s nerves. </p><p>Yeah, Alex didn’t think he was going to get a real explanation either.</p><p>This is, of course, when Tony Stark decides to make his entrance. Never let it be said that the man doesn’t have a sense of dramatic timing.</p><p>Loki turns as if Alex isn’t even there, grinning. “Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.”</p><p>Stark strolls along the platform above the bar, hands behind his back nonchalantly. “Uh… actually, I’m planning to threaten you.”</p><p>Alex hopes Loki made him invisible again, because otherwise he’s going to need to have a few words with Stark about threat levels and hostages.</p><p>“You should have left your armor on for that,” Loki advises, clearly having the time of his life.</p><p>And yet Stark still appears completely unbothered. He must be great at poker. “Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage. And you’ve got the.” He waves a hand. “Blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?”</p><p>“Stalling me won’t change anything.”</p><p>Man, the <i>arrogance</i> of this guy. Is he even paying attention to Alex anymore?</p><p>“No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I’m having one.”</p><p>Cautiously, testing, Alex takes a few steps away from the window, closer to Loki’s blind spot. If he doesn’t have weird magic that makes him aware of all of his surroundings, that is.</p><p>Loki ignores him in favor of  facing the window himself to continue taunting Stark. “The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”</p><p>Stark uncaps a cubish bottle of something brown. “The Avengers.”</p><p>That gives Loki pause, and he turns back to the man behind the bar.</p><p>“It’s what we call ourselves,” Stark informs with a roll of his eyes. “Sort of like a team. ‘Earth's Mightiest Heroes' sort of thing.”</p><p>Loki scoffs, smiling. “I’ve met them.”</p><p>Stark smiles back briefly, like he knows something Loki doesn’t. “Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one.” His voice takes on a more serious tone as he continues. “But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend.” </p><p>Alex pauses in his slow retreat when his eye catches the movement of Stark’s hands behind the bar. What is this man playing at?</p><p>“A man with breath-taking anger management issues,” he monologues on, not so much as glancing at whatever he’s doing with his hands. “A couple of master assassins, and you, big fella.” Silver bands on Stark’s wrists that Alex is almost certain weren’t there before catch the light as the man points impudently at Loki. “You've managed to piss off every single one of them.”</p><p>Loki… was that a wink? Winks at Stark. “That was the plan.”</p><p>“Not a great plan.” With a little swirl of his drink, Stark starts making his way around the bar. “When they come —and the will— they’ll come for you.”</p><p>“I have an army.”</p><p>“We have a Hulk,” Stark retorts almost before the god has finished speaking.</p><p>“I thought the beast had wandered off.”</p><p>“You're missing the point.” Stark is much more clever than Alex had given him credit for, which was already more than usual. He’s guiding the conversation artfully, distracting Loki enough that Alex might actually be able to get out of the room before a fight breaks out. “There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top.” He halts at the bottom of the steps, all of his earlier joking manner gone. “Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it.”</p><p>Alex is about ten feet away from the elevator when Loki tries to mind control Stark, or whatever it is he’s trying to do with the scepter, and he’s two feet away when Loki loses his temper and throws Stark out the window. Something red and shiny darts past his face before he can even recognize that Stark is falling to his death, and then seconds later Iron Man is rising up, framed by the shattered window.</p><p>This is about when Alex realizes that he’s probably not getting out of this building in one piece, and he darts behind an artistically uncomfortable black chair just in time to be hidden when Stark shoots Loki and sends him flying. Whatever magic was keeping Alex invisible, well… he doubts Loki has the concentration to keep it up now.</p><p>And, of course, since this team obviously doesn’t include Alex since he’s been kidnapped, Stark jets out because the sky’s been ripped open and he’s just remembered what Loki said about an army.</p><p>Leaving Loki with Alex. Again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for keeping you waiting! I am chronically terrible at writing what I should be in any kind of timely fashion. Lucky for you, Wraith is on the next chapter! And is not slow when it comes to updating, usually. So you all have that to look forward to!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>